


Things Unseen

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everybody Lives, F/M, One-Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn to ignore many things, working in the palace of the Magic Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 'Sherezade lives' AU. Doesn't mean it's happy.

Living and working in the palace meant knowing things that only a select few were allowed to know. How the Sultan liked his tea, the many ways Princess Jasmine could find to play pretend, and many more such secrets.

It also meant knowing things that, officially speaking, had never happened.

The first palace secret was, always, the advice given to every new palace guard and servant; if you can't find the princess, ask her mother. If you can't find her mother, ask the vizier. Everyone chuckled and moved on, but assumed the advice would prove occasionally useful.

That was how most of them learned the second secret- that the princess' mother had a name; Sherezade. And that Ja'far always knew where she was. That is, when she and the princess weren't at his side.

This was when most began to notice things that didn't happen.

For some it was small things that made them question what was supposed to be. Maybe it was how Sherezade's name seemed to pull a tiny smile to Ja'far's lips, no matter the context, or perhaps the vizier and the mother of the princess sat a bit too close together in the library as they poured over whatever book they were entranced with that day, their fingers brushing together as they turned the pages.....

Any insinuations were imagined, of course. Sherezade was the wife of the Sultan, after all. Of course she was close to the royal vizier; anyone who had worked in the palace at the time would tell you that, when the princess was born, it was only Ja'far's medical knowledge that had kept Sherezade alive.

This reason was used to explain away many things palace staff saw on the job.

The walks around the grounds, for instance. Nearly every night, Ja'far and Sherezade could be found wandering the palace together. Occasionally, they would be locked in some political discussion of current importance. More commonly, Sherezade would tell one of her stories, hands waving and voice shifting between different characters, leaving Ja'far (and any passing servant) entranced by her skill at weaving tales. Sometimes, though, the pair would walk in silence, steps falling into the same rhythm, drifting close together until their shoulders and hands were nearly touching.  
This was normally a good time to find something else to pay attention to.  
If not, you might see something you will have to convince yourself that you didn't.

Princess Jasmine's mother was a woman named Sherezade. Sherezade was always with Ja'far. Many things never happen, and you will know about all of them.


End file.
